


Daily Occurrences of Haikyuu Characters

by Niersalvation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niersalvation/pseuds/Niersalvation
Summary: "You remember Mr. Ryo?" Noticing the small nod from blonde teen Lev continued on, "well, he asked me how you were since you were his student from last year, and judging from the few times I see you in the school, I noticed that you don't have a lot of friends to play with."Irked from Lev's comment about not having a lot of friends, which was partially true, Kenma grumbled out a response. "I guess not.""Well, when he asked how you were, I told him that you always play with yourself."--Short prompts that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.





	1. Chapter 1

Short funny stories that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**1\. Crossword Troubles**

* * *

During the short breaks between exchanging classes, Sugawara Koshi loved to pull out crosswords he had found on a random online site the day before and solve them for fun before the teacher entered the room. Yesterday he was able to beat his own personal record and solve a 10 question crossword puzzle in 13 minutes and 15 seconds. However this particular question had him deeply stuck and caused him to sigh loudly.

**Across. Q#3. A 5-letter word for disappointment.**

His eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance when nothing came to mind and forced Sugawara to ask for help. He turned to the left to Sawamura Daichi, his closest friend and the volleyball team captain.

"Are you still stuck on that one question?" Daichi asked when he caught Sugawara glancing at him for help. "What's the clue?"

"I need a five-letter word for disappointment." Sugawara sighed as he turned the paper to Daichi's direction. "I just can't come up with anything!"

Daichi's eyes quickly scanned the crossword puzzle and placed a finger on a chin. He watched Sugawara mope and put his head in his hands and sigh even louder than before. A five-letter word for disappointment? Nothing came up to his mind...except...

"What about Asahi?"

Sugawara's head jumped up from the suggestion and quickly grabbed the crossword puzzle back from Daichi's hand and grabbed a pencil from his Daichi's desk. " **A** - **S** - **A** - **H** - **I**..." He gasped loudly after writing each letter neatly. "It fits!"

Daichi froze in shock at Sugawara's excited expression after he had filled in the crossword puzzle with their friend's name. "W-wait, I was just joking!"

"And I wasn't! Thanks Daichi!"

* * *

**Next up:**  Hoot Hoot & Oya Oya Oya?


	2. Chapter 2

Short funny stories that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**2\. Biology lessons**

* * *

With the training camp forcing Karasuno's tall middle blocker, Tsukishima Kei to join forces with Nekoma High's volleyball captain, Testuro Kuro, to practice blocking Fukurōdani Academy's ace, Kotaro Bokuto, Tsukishima had no choice but to listen to the two bicker over the stupidest things and their terrible jokes.

"Bro." Kuroo drawled out lazily as a smirk grew on his face. "Knock knock."

" **Hoo's**  there?" Bokuto asked as he wiggled his eyebrows towards the black haired teen.

"Dishes."

"Dishes, who?"

"Dishes a really bad joke."

The two took a second for the joke to fully settle in and both doubled over in laughter. Kuroo's hyena-like laugh and Bokuto excitedly slapping his knee echoed throughout the gym.

Tsukishima glanced over at Fukurōdani Academy's setter, Keji Akaashi, who had face-palmed in embarrassment and groaned softly into his palms.

"You both are annoying." Tsukishima bluntly said as he watched the two still giggling over the dumb joke. Seriously, how long were they planning to laugh? The two finally laughed out once more before they noticed that Tsukishima and Akaashi were sending over irritated looks and not cracking up from their jokes.

"Tsukki!" Kuroo frowned at the blonde middle blocker who had his arms crossed in annoyance. "You know what? We're clever too, smartypants! Just because you're in college preparations class already in your first year doesn't mean anything to us!"

Tsukishima smirked at the small feat before fixing his glasses properly. He had just the question to ask the two simpletons. Before arriving to the training camp, he had completed his six-page biology research paper on the human development.  **"Then, what's the difference between a gamete and a zygote?"**

Bokuto seemed to be jump in shock before quickly grabbing the back of Kuroo's shirt to grab the black-haired teen's attention. "Don't fall for it Kuroo. He's just making words up."

Akaashi groaned out loud at the two idiots and slammed his towel that had been wrapped around his neck onto the ground. "Don't ever talk to me again Bokuto-san."

* * *

 **Next:** Budget cuts...


	3. Chapter 3

Short funny stories that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**3\. Budget Cuts**

* * *

Oikawa Tōru, the captain of the volleyball team in Aobajōsai High, was highly known as the ace setter throughout the prefecture but what people did not know of Oikawa was that he needed some help with the responsibilities that came with becoming a captain. Especially financial ones. Each year funds would be donated to the volleyball team to be used for equipment replacements, uniforms to be ordered, gas money for their bus, etc... His childhood friend and vice-captain of the volleyball team, Hajime Iwaizumi, knew too well how Oikawa liked to splurge on unnecessary items with the funds, that were NOT needed.

"Hey Crappykawa, look at this expense chart." Iwazumi growled at the brunette when he caught up with him after volleyball practice. "Explain to me why on this month, on this very day, that we are so low on money?"

The volleyball captain nervously shifted his eyes away from Iwazumi and the chart as if it was burning his eyes. "I don't know Iwa-chan~ Maybe you misplaced a decimal point when you made the chart on excel sheet?"

Oikawa's scream from Iwazumi's punch grabbed Takahiro Hanamaki's attention when he passed by the duo. "What's up?" He asked, curious of the crumbled up paper in Iwazumi's hand. His bored expression didn't change when he was handed the paper from Iwazumi but merely raised his eyebrows when he quickly scanned the sheet.

"Well, then we've got to find a way to cut down expenses. What can we live without?" Hanamaki asked the fuming vice-captain.

 **"Probably Oikawa."**  Iwazumi replied without any hesitation. "Remove him, and we'll probably end up with extra funds to add to the next year."

"You're so mean Iwa-chan!"

* * *

 **Next:** GDI Lev


	4. Chapter 4

Short funny stories that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**4\. GDI Lev**

* * *

"Lev Haiba?" His homeroom teacher called out when he was about to bolt out of class for volleyball practice when the last bell rang. "One second?"

The tall half-russian stopped suddenly and blinked twice before realizing that his teacher had called him out and had asked a question. He changed his course from the door and made a beeline to his teacher's direction. "Yes?"

"I know you're on the volleyball team and have practice soon but I just wanted to ask you a quick question." His teacher asked the tall teen. "How is Kenma Kozume?" Noticing the confused look on the teen he quickly clarified. "You see, I was his teacher last year and I just wanted to see how he was doing."

"Kenma?" Lev pondered for a second before snapping his fingers. "Oh our setter! Well..."

-.-.-.-.-

"Again with the tardiness!" Morisuke Yaku yelled out in frustration. The third-year had it about to the top with Lev's tardiness and lame excuses that would spew from his mouth. "This is already the third time!"

"Uhm, maybe something actually showed up? Like maybe a teacher held him back?" Sō Inuoka suggested at the fuming libero.

"Sorry!" Lev's voice was heard as he made it to the doors of the gym. "My teacher was asking me a question so I got held up!"

"See?"

Clicking his tongue and ignoring Inuoka's cheeky grin, Yaku tossed a nearby towel to Lev's head. "Go hurry up and change and start running! Practice is going to start soon."

"I just have to tell Kenma something!" Lev quickly replied back to Yaku and his eyes searched for the small setter. "Oh Kenma!" He yelled out when he spotted the familiar pudding-head carefully packing away his electronics into his bag.

"Hi Lev." Kenma greeted softly to Lev when he reached the setter.

"You remember Mr. Ryo?" Noticing the small nod from the teen he continued on, "well, he asked me how you were since you were his student from last year, and judging from the few times I see you in the school, I noticed that you don't have a lot of friends to play with."

Irked from Lev's comment about not having a lot of friends, which was partially true, Kenma grumbled out a response. "I guess not."

"Well, when he asked how you were,  **I told him that you always play with yourself.** "

Absolute silence filled the gym at Lev's words and it was Kuroo's hyena-like laugh that broke the silence first and then the rest of the volleyball team followed suit.

"Oh my god Lev!" Kuroo screamed as he held his stomach. "I can't believe you!"

Wanting to just melt into the ground and to forget this mess, Kenma narrowed his eyes at the russian teen. "Thanks a lot Lev."

"You're such a piece of shit!" Taketora Yamamoto howled with laughter as he wiped away stray tears. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Goddam it Lev!" Yaku screeched as he hauled the tall teen by the ears. "You're going back to your teacher and explain yourself!"

"I want to go home." Kenma sighed as he shrunk in embarrassment.

* * *

 **Next:** Well, OBVIOUSLY!


	5. Chapter 5

Short funny stories that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**5\. Well, OBVIOUSLY!**

* * *

It was during lunch break that Kageyama had left his classroom to buy his favorite drink for lunch, but his face frowned in annoyance at the vending machine when he noticed that his favorite drink was all sold out. The only other option was to pick the latter, chocolate milk. Kageyama frowned once more before deciding that chocolate milk was better than nothing.

"You know if your face scrunches up like that, you'll end up with a permanent frown on your face!" His classmate, Hinata, teased as he watched Kageyama reluctantly stab the straw into the milk carton.

"Whatever." Kageyama growled back, still upset over the fact that his favorite drink was all sold out. "Hey dumbass," Kageyama called out to the orange-haired teen.  **"Does chocolate milk come from brown cows?"**

Hinata narrowed his eyes at the black-haired teen before crossing his arms and smirking,  **"Well, YEA obviously, everyone knows that!"**

"I see." Kageyama nodded before throwing away his now empty chocolate milk carton into the trash. "Let's head back to class."

* * *

 **Next:** Jim?


	6. Chapter 6

Short funny stories that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**6\. Jim?**

* * *

Akaashi watched Bokuto shove his backpack into the lockers inside the volleyball changing room as he waited for his captain to finish up. He raised his eyebrows in amusement as he continued to watch Bokuto struggle with shoveling in his volleyball uniform and his gym clothes into his bag. He remembered that yesterday Bokuto was in such a rush shoveling in clothes in the morning that he had forgotten his P.E clothes inside the locker. Hoping that Bokuto would have remembered to not make the same mistake, Akaashi turned to him and asked, "Did you remember to bring gym clothes today?"

**"Bro, who the fuck is Jim?"**

Akaashi narrowed his eyes as he watched Bokuto's confused expression and silently turned his body around to the doors. "Just...please make sure you lock the door behind you when you leave.." With that, Akaashi left the captain even more confused than before.

* * *

 **Next:** Scrabble night 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Short funny stories that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**7\. Scrabble Night**

* * *

"All right who's starting?" Suga asked the volleyball team members as they sat around the table. It was the their annual game night at Tanaka's house and tonight it was decided that they would play Scrabble.

"Why not we just roll a dice?" Yamaguchi asked the setter after realizing that the other members were too distracted.

"Great idea." Suga smiled at Yamaguchi's suggestion. "Why not make this round interesting and make it between just the first years?"

"Then I'll go first!" Hinata yelled as he was handed over the dice. "4!"

"2." Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the dice and chucked the dice over to Kageyama.

"6!" Kageyama gasped. "Yes that'll mean I'll go first!"

"3. Kageyama you start us off then." Yamaguchi said as he handed the dice to Suga's awaiting hand.

Kageyama nodded and added a letter to the board. "Then, I'll put down my A down to make ' **A** '."

"Wow, what a challenge." Tsukishima scoffed at Kageyama's pathetic attempt.

"I'll just add to your 'A' a 'T' so I can make ' **AT** '." Hinata smiled as he added his letter to the board.

"My turn?" Yamaguchi asked before turning his attention to the board. "Well, I'll just add a 'R' to make ' **RAT** '."

Tsukishima paused and smirked to the three teens who were watching him in suspense. "Well... I'll just add these letters to make  **'** **BIOSTRATIGRAPHIC'**."

"Damn you Tsukishima!"

* * *

 **Next:** Crispy


	8. Chapter 8

Short drabbles that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**8\. Crispy**

* * *

"Bro...it's so hard..."

Tsukishima stopped his tracks in shock when he had mistakenly overheard Kuroo's voice from the boy's bathroom. He then heard Fukurōdani Academy's volleyball captain Bokuto laughter echo from the stalls.

"I know right! It's never been  **crispier**."

Tsukishima felt his lunch rising up to his mouth after hearing Bokuto's reply. He quickly turned around to escape from the two, but not before screaming into his hands in disgust.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Did you hear that bro?" Kuroo asked as he turned his head around to the door. "Didn't that sound like Tsukishima?"

"Who knows?" Bokuto shrugged his shoulders before squeezing out the rest of his styling gel from the tube. "Man, ever since I've used this gel my hair's been so hard and crispy. You should try this out Kuroo for your hair in the morning." He handed the now empty tube to Kuroo's hands as he washed away the remaining gel from his palm.

"Yeah I should, hopefully it'll tame it."

"Dude...you have no idea, it just makes it so hard."

Soon another sound of despair was heard from outside the bathroom doors and the quickening pace of someone running away.

"What's with everyone today?" Bokuto asked his friend, who shrugged in reply. "There's clearly enough stalls..."

"Don't know bro...don't know..."

* * *

 **Next:**  Pies


	9. Chapter 9

Short drabbles that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**9\. Pies**

* * *

"Nice serve Asahi!" Sugawara screamed into his cupped hands as he cheered for the team's ace while he watched from the sidelines. The first year pinch-server next to him also cupped his hands and cheered. "Keep up the nice block Tsukki!"

They watched the other team successfully and easily, much to Sugawara's annoyance, receive Asahi's powerful serve and hit it up high into the air. Their wing spiker then spiked the ball into the direction of Karasuno's captain.

"I got it!" Daichi yelled as he eyed the ball coming his way. "Tanaka!" He called out to his team's wing spiker who was ready to spike it back. Daichi held out his arms together and lowered his thighs into position and received the ball high to Kageyama so he could set the ball for the second-year wing spiker.

" **Would you look at those thighs...** " Sugawara mumbled into his fingers as he watched the captain move easily to return the ball, not realizing that the first-year next to him had overheard his mumbles.

"W-what?"

Flustered at his own comment, Sugawara quickly shouted into the air, "I SAID I'M CRAVING PIES. PIES. YAMAGUCHI LET'S GET PIES LATER OKAY?!"

Not used to the vice-captain being so flustered, Yamaguchi nodded his head rapidly. "Ok! Let's get pies later Suga-san!"

* * *

 **Next:** Paris


	10. Chapter 10

Short drabbles that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

❤❤❤ Made it to the double digits! ❤❤❤

* * *

**10\. Paris**

* * *

"So," Ennoshita drawled as he held Tanaka's and Nishinoya's study guide in his hand. "You guys have a world history exam coming up in four days, and you decided that  _now_  was a good time to study?"

"Well yeah," Tanaka nodded his head towards his direction. "When else were we supposed to study?"

"How about two weeks before?"

"No, no, that's not possible." Nishinoya laughed as he stuffed his face with doritos. "We'd forget too quickly. Can you just help us by reading off the questions to us?"

Ennoshita grimaced at the truth behind Nishinoya's comment but agreed nonetheless. "All right, we'll start off with something easy. Tanaka,  **what is the name of the famous architect in Paris**?"

"The pyramid?"

Ennoshita glanced up in shock from Tanaka's answer and waited to see if that reply was supposed to be a joke. When he was met with a confused stare from Tanaka, he slammed his head into the table.

"I hope you fail."

* * *

 **Next:** Recommendations?


	11. Chapter 11

Short drabbles that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

 **11.**   **Recommendations?**

* * *

 

1:37PM

**Sender: Kuroo**

Yooooo can i come over

 

**Sender: Kenma**

           No

 

**Sender: Kuroo**

_Why???_ (ФДФ)

 

**Sender: Kenma**

           There's this thing called personal space.

 

**Sender: Kuroo**

ʘ̥ꀾʘ̥

 

**Sender: Kuroo**

          ^ↀᴥↀ^

 

**Sender: Kuroo**

          Then can you recommend me a game that would make people cry? Asking...for reasons.....................................

 

**Sender: Kenma**

           Reality.

 

**Sender: Kuroo**

          Stop that

 

* * *

 **A/N:** Kuroo seems like that friend that would spam you nonstop until you finally answer their texts?? And that's why Kenma always replies back as soon as possible?? Ha! 

 **Next:** BREAD


	12. Chapter 12

Short drabbles that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

****** Please check out quippuh on tumblr! This chapter was inspired by this artist's 'Bread Feeding' comic I saw on tumblr! Got permission to write a drabble on it! Thank you! Link will be on the bottom!**

* * *

**12.**   **BREAD**

* * *

Kenma woke up suddenly when he felt the sun peek through the curtain and straight into his eyes. He groaned at the fact that he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep so he tried rolling into the corner but to no avail. The damn sun kept following him.

"Kenma? Are you awake?"

He heard his mother calling from the kitchen and soon his mother's voice was outside his bedroom door when Kenma didn't answer.

"Don't you have practice this morning?"

Kenma bolted up from shock, but slouched down when he remembered that practice was cancelled for the next four days because of maintenance in the gym. He quietly mumbled out to his mom that he had no practice hoping to see if she would let him sleep in more, but his mother was soon back with a request.

"I've got some bread here that's about to mold, so can you go to that park and feed the ducks? Mom's leaving now!"

Kenma narrowed his eyes in annoyance but huffed out a quiet, "ok..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenma shoved his house keys into his pocket once he locked the door behind him and fished out his headphones in the other. His left arm was busy occupied trying to balance his i-pod and the bag of bread. Luckily the park his mother mentioned was only a couple of blocks away so he didn't mind the task.

When he finally reached the small park, he walked towards the small flock of ducks that were resting under a tree. He grabbed the first bagel from the bag and ripped off a chunk and threw it towards the flock. The ducks finally realizing that they were being fed, quickly waddled towards Kenma's direction. Kenma then grabbed the next bagel from the bag and started to rip off more pieces.

" **Uwwwooooooh! Free bread!** "

Kenma jumped up from shock from the familiar voice but was even more surprised when he saw the bright orange hair was in front of him trying to pick up fallen bread chunks off of the floor. The first-year from Karasuno didn't even seem to realize that a duck was sitting on top of his head as he was scrambling to pick up the pieces.

"Hey Kenma!" Hinata greeted the shocked Nekoma's setter. "There's free bread!"

"H-hinata...I'll buy you some fresh bread...so please stop picking up the bread crumbs..."

* * *

**Next:** Hamlet

**Link to the comic:**  http://quippuh.tumblr.com/post/144012759792/hinata-uwwooohh-free-bread

 


	13. Chapter 13

Short drabbles that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**13\. Hamlet**

* * *

"Yahoo Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called out to his childhood friend during lunch break. "Can you tell the coach I'll be running a bit late to practice later today?"

Iwaizumi took a bite of his lunch before answering to his annoying friend's request. "Why?"

"Well," Oikawa started, "I have to hand in my english paper to my teacher. Can you believe she made the whole class go watch a play over the weekend? I practically slept through the whole thing!"

"What play?" Iwaizumi asked, curious because Oikawa usually never complained about school work.

"Hamlet."

Iwaizumi grinned as he finished up his lunch. "To answer your request before telling the coach you'd be running late, I quote  **Hamlet, Act III, Scene III, Line 87, "No**.""

"What! You're so mean Iwa-chan!"

* * *

 **Next:**  Star Wars


	14. Chapter 14

Short drabbles that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**14\. Star Wars**

* * *

"Hey Yamaguchi!" Hinata greeted the freckled-teen as he made his way to his desk. "Thanks for letting me borrow your Star Wars dvd the other day!"

Yamaguchi smiled back to the excited orange-haired teen. "No problem Hinata! Glad you enjoyed it, did you get to finish the second part of the dvd yet?"

Hinata paused as he held a finger to his chin. "Well, I couldn't finish the rest because something was bothering me.  **Do you think Star Wars was based on a true story?** "

"Eh?"

Tsukishima leaned agaisnt his chair and smirked. "No, but I think whatever condition you have is getting worse."

* * *

 **Next:**  Mini vans


	15. Chapter 15

Short drabbles that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

*This idea came from Sarah Schauer's vine about a rumor going around that she never saw a mini van before.*

* * *

**15\. Mini Van**

* * *

[ Matsu_Maki sent you a friend request. Accept?]

Oikawa squinted his eyes at the small popup message that appeared in the corner of his monitor screen. Who was Matsu_Maki and why was he sending a friend request? He quickly pressed the 'decline' button and the popup soon disappeared. He resumed working on his paper but his phone pinged indicating that a message had arrived.

 **Matsukawa:** Bruhhhh, why did you decline my friend request

 **Oikawa:** Huh that was you? Sorry!

 **Matsukawa:** Boi, the username has my name in it you fool

 **Matsukawa:**  Anyways, I resent the request

 **Oikawa:**  What's the request for though?

 **Matsukawa:** Group chat

 **Oikawa:** Why not just make a group chat in our phone

 **Matsukawa:**  Nah

Oikawa rolled his eyes at Matsukawa's nonchalant answer but accepted the request when it popped up on his monitor again. It then asked him to make a username and to choose a profile picture. He picked a random image from his computer's gallery and typed in 'Alienkawa' for his username.

[  **Alienkawa joined the group chat : Seijo 3rd Boiiiiiiiis** ]

Alienkawa: Hello~ ✌(-‿-)✌

Iwaizilla: You might want to stop talking because I'm having a good day

Alienkawa: (ʘᗩʘ) Iwa-chan…

Matsu_Maki: huehuehuehue

Maki_Matsu: jajajajaja

Matsu_Maki: Yeah boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Maki_Matsu: Get REKTD Boii

Alienkawa: Why are Matsukawa and Hanamaki's username so similar? Who's who

Maki_Matsu: Prepare for trouble

Matsu_Maki: and make it double

Iwaizilla: jfc why did you guys even make this group chat anyways? There's a thing in our phones called a group chat

Maki_Matsu: Matsukawa dropped his phone in his ramen bowl lololol

Maki_Matsu: [Sent a photo] LOLOL the look of true fear

Iwaizilla: stupid

Matsu_Maki: Wtf when did you even take a picture

Alienkawa: UHM! ! Wow thanks for the invite? ?

Iwaizilla: I g2g. I have a test to study for

Maki_Matsu: W A I T

Matsu_Maki: Hanamaki and I have a question

Iwaizilla: what

Matsu_Maki:  **Is it true that Oikawa never saw**...

Maki_Matsu:  **a mini-van**?

Alienkawa: ... what?

Maki_Matsu: There's a rumor going around the first-years saying that you never saw a mini van before. LMFAO

Alienkawa: I have...why is that even a rumor? Why is that even spreading?? What the hell???

Matsu_Maki: [sent a photo] this is what a mini van looks like Oikawa

Alienkawa: I KNOW WHAT A MINI VAN LOOKS LIKE. WHAT IS HAPOENING?

Maki_Matsu: [sent a photo] they come in different colors Oikawa. This one is blue.

Matsu_Maki: [sent a photo] in different shapes too

Maki_Matsu: [sent a photo]

                    [sent a photo]

                    [sent a photo]

                    [sent a link] Here's the nearest dealer for your future car LOL

Alienkawa: FUCK OFF

Alienkawa: WHO IS SPREADING THIS?! IWA-CHAN HELP ME

Iwaizilla: I'm going to bill everyone for all my time you wasted  good bye

[ **Iwaizilla left the group chat: Seijo 3rd Boiiiiiiiis** ]

Alienkawa: EXPLAIN THIS TO ME HANAMAKI

Maki_Matsu: sorry got to plan my dog's birthday party

Alienkawa: YOU DONT HAVE A DOG MAKKI

[ **Maki_Matsu left the group chat: Seijo 3rd Boiiiiiiiis** ]

Alienkawa: MATSUKAWA

Matsu_Maki: sorry dropped my computer in ramen again

[ **Matsu_Maki left the group chat: Seijo 3rd Boiiiiiiiis** ]

Alienkawa: WHAT. THE. FUUUUCK

Alienkawa: SERIOUSLY

Alienkawa: WHY ME

Alienkawa: ლಠ益ಠ)ლ

[ **Alienkawa left the group chat: Seijo 3rd** **Boiiiiiiiis**  ]

* * *

 **A/N:** A bit longer chapter than the rest but I had so much fun typing this up! Maybe I should write more chapters like a group chat? Leave your suggestions!

 **Next:** Pigeons

 


	16. Chapter 16

Shorts that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

*This chapter is inspired by the youtube video called:  **Annoying**  by  **thatonekid100**. I was rolling around the floor when I first watched this and it later reminded me of Lev and his antics [ _and can you believe the video was posted **8**  years ago?_] *

* * *

**16\. Pigeons**

* * *

[Takes place during summer training camp]

Kenma was so  _done._  He just wanted to have a nice relaxing night after intense volleyball practice but  _nooooo,_ the freakishly tall half-Russian kid wanted to bother everyone and not let anyone go to sleep since he couldn't. When Lev got threatened with extra laps the following morning from Kuroo, he decided to turn to Yaku.

"Hey Yaku-san. Yaku-san!" Lev called out to the team's libero. When he received no answer he tried calling out again. "Yaku-san!"

"What."

"Do you ever get home sick? Do you?"

"What? Please, Lev let us sleep. It's 11 at night. I want to go to sleep."

"But don't you think about...ya know...when your parents are missing you and stuff-"

"LEV SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yamamoto screamed from across the room as he chucked over an empty water bottle. "GO TO SLEEP."

"Wow, Mr. Grouchy pants..." Lev whined at Yamamoto, who was currently digging himself deep into his futon.

"Hey Kenma~"

Oh God, Lev had decided to turn his attention to Kenma. He was not ready to deal with Lev's antics.

" **Do you think pigeons have feelings?** "

Kenma scrunched his face in disgust and gave Lev the meanest glare he could muster.

"I'm going to give you one more chance to shut the hell up."

Lev shrugged not deterred from Kenma at the least and turned his attention back to Yaku.

"Yaku-san! We can totally sneak into the kitchen right now and grab the ice-cream from the fridge! I totally want hot fudge on my-"

Kenma watched Yaku in amusement when he saw Yaku grab pillows from Kuroo's hand and totally obliterated Lev's body. He added in a couple of kicks to Lev's shin and a jab to his ribs. Yaku huffed in exhaustion when he stopped and slammed the pillows into Lev's face.

"Earthquake struck in Tokyo today..." Lev wheezed under the pillows. "It was an all time high-"

Kenma rolled his eyes at Lev who was still determined to continue on with his annoying rants, but he had enough. He grabbed his headphones from his bag and crawled under the covers. He just wanted to sleep and get this night over with...Was that too much to ask?

* * *

 **A/N:** Someone please save Kenma haha! Also, I hope no one gets offended with the jokes or puns that's in my story. If so, please feel free to contact me and I'll gladly edit it out.

 **Next:**  Ideas


	17. Chapter 17

Shorts that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**17\. Ideas**

* * *

Ennoshita raised his eyebrows when he saw Tanaka frantically calling out his name and waving to him from across the school. He paused his walk to his locker and waited for his team mate to reach him. He noted Tanaka wheezing for air when he finally arrived to where Ennoshita was standing.

"Chikara!"

"Calm down Tanaka, breathe first." The second-year suggested to the red-faced teen. He couldn't help but smirk in amusement and eventually curiosity got to him. "What's up?"

" **I have a good idea**."

Immediately the smile on Ennoshita's face dropped. " **Don't lie to me**."

" **I have an idea**."

"No. Whatever idea this is, I'm not going to be a part of it." Ennoshita shifted his backpack on his shoulder and resumed his walk to his locker. "See you at practice later."

"Dude! Come on!"

* * *

 **Next:**  Dad Jokes


	18. Chapter 18

Shorts that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

*Underlined text is Daichi*

* * *

**18\. Dad Jokes**

* * *

To: Nishinoya  
From: Daichi

Hey did you hear about the movie called Constipation?

 

To: Daichi  
From: Nishinoya

Uhhh don't think so? Why?

  

To: Nishinoya  
From: Daichi

That's because it hasn't come out yet.

  

To: Daichi  
From: Nishinoya

Oohhhh my goddd

* * *

To: Asahi  
From: Daichi

What do you call an alligator in a vest?

 

To: Daichi   
From: Asahi

??? Aren't you supposed to be in class?????? ;;;;

 

To: Asahi  
From: Daichi

An Investigator.

 

To: Daichi   
From: Asahi

Daichi please...

* * *

To: Daichi   
From: TANAKAA

SOS CAPTAIN!!! THE GYM DOOR IS JAMMED. WHAT DO I DO??????

 

To: TANAKAA  
From: Daichi

Did you try buttering it?

 

To: Daichi   
From: TANAKAA

GDI DAICHI. THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT 

 

To: Daichi   
From: TANAKAA

BUT SERIOUSLY WHAT DO I DO??? SOSOSOSOSOS

* * *

 

To: Daichi  
From: Suga

Running a bit late for practice so can you put the cart out for practice?

 

To: Suga  
From: Daichi

I didn't know it was on fire.

To: Daichi  
From: Suga

... nevermind Daichi 

* * *

 

To: Hinata  
From: Daichi

Don't forget to pack your kneepads for our match tomorrow!

 

To: Daichi  
From: Hinata

kk!! I'm so pumped!! But Daichi-san..I'm nervous... (ΟΔΟ；；）

 

To: Hinata  
From: Daichi

Hello nervous, I'm Daichi.

 

To: Daichi  
From: Hinata

━(◯Δ◯∥)━ン

* * *

"Ok someone has to stop Daichi and his jokes." Suga grumbled out to his team mates as he scrolled through the texts from everyone who received a lame joke from Daichi. "Where does he even get these jokes from?"

Suga noticed that Tanaka and Nishinoya were suspiciously avoiding his gaze so he turned his attention to the duo. "What did you guys do?"

"Uh..." Nishinoya stuttered. "Tanaka and I might have..."

"We sorta could have..." Tanaka quickly finished his sentence in one breath, "gavehimadadjokebookforchristmas."

Suga blinked in surprise and huffed out in annoyance. "Seriously you guys...."

* * *

 **Next:** Chemistry  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Shorts that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**19\. Chemistry**

* * *

"So how long have you guys known each other for?" Lev asked the team's captain and setter. "Yaku-san said that you guys played volleyball together back in middle school!"

"You jealous?" Kuroo smirked at the tall russian teen. "Me and Kenma go  _allllll_  the way back. Isn't that right?" He asked the setter, who was pouting over the fact that his game device had run out of battery. Kuroo watched Kenma fiddle the device in his hands and then jam it into his pocket.

"Sure."

"Come on Kenma, tell Lev here about our childhood volleyball days."

"It's true." Kenma sighed. "Kuroo and I knew each other back in middle school. **We even have the kind of chemistry were we finish each other's** -"

"-Sentences."

"Don't interrupt me." Kenma huffed out and directed a glare to the shocked teen. "Whatever, I have to charge my PSP. See you guys."

With that, Kenma left the two teens in confusion.

 _'What was that?!'_ Kuroo's mind screamed.  _'What?!'_

* * *

 **A/N:**  Wow reached chapter 20 and almost 1000 views! Thank you guys! Next chapter is going to be a special for you readers! Thank you for reading this mess! :)

 **Next:** **Special**


	20. Chapter 20

Short drabbles that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

❤❤❤ Made it to chapter 20! ❤❤❤

Wanted to dedicate this chapter to all my readers out there and so this chapter is going to special! Hope you guys enjoy!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

**20\. Special**

* * *

[Kuroo created the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

[Kuroo added members from {Karasuno}, {Nekoma}, {Seijo}, {Fukurodani}, {SHIRATORIZAWA} to the group chat]

* * *

[Kuroo, Tsukishima, Sugawara entered the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 

 **Kuroo:  
** ଲ(ⓛ ω ⓛ)ଲ this is a nyan cat. send this to 30 people in 5 minutes or nyan cat will haunt u in ur dreams for infinity ~~

 **Tsukishima:**  
What the fuck. Are you serious?

 **Kuroo:  
** So serious. Don't want any bad luck

 **Suga:**  
Watch your language Tsukishima! (ಠ ∩ ಠ)

 **Kuroo:  
** LOL get REKED Tsukki~

 **Tsukishima:**  
Don't call me that

 

[Bokuto, Akaashi, entered the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Bokuto:  
** HEY HEY HEY!!!!! What is this!? MY MAN KUROOOOO BROOO

 **Kuroo:  
** B R U H

 **Bokuto:  
** oYA?

 **Kuroo:  
** OYA OYA? ?

 **Bokuto:  
** OYA OYA OYA? ? ?

 **Akaashi:**  
That is enough you two.

 **Bokuto:  
****ಠ╭╮ಠ** Akkassakskkkii

 **Tsukishima:**  
Why did you make this group chat anyways?

 **Kuroo:  
** Why do you always doubt me Tsukki? I just wanted a group chat for everyone to join! Did I ever do something that would make me evil?

 **Tsukishima:  
** yes

 **Sugawara:**  
Yes

 **Bokuto:  
** yep

 **Kuroo:  
** DAMN YOU OWL. I TRUSTED YOU BRUH WTF MAN

 

[Lev, Kenma, Yamaguchi, Hanamaki, Yamamoto, Tanaka, Nishinoya, entered the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Yamaguchi:  
** Tsukki! You're online!

 **Tsukishima:  
** Obviously...

 **Hanamaki:**  
Lmfaoooo is this for real?

 **Nishinoya:  
** MY FELLOW FOLLOWERS AND OTHERS. ALERT!!! KIYOKO-SAN WAS SPOTTED AT THE CAFE ON 3RD STREET. MEET ME THERE. NOYA OUT

 **Tanaka:**  
YES SIR!!

 **Yamamoto:**  
ROGERR

 

[Yamamoto, Tanaka, Nishinoya, left the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Sugawara:**  
Those three...Smh...

 **Hanamaki:**  
Did those three enter the group chat just to say that?

 **Sugawara:**  
Wait...now I'm worried...

 **Sugawara:**  
Is Shimizu by herself?!

 **Sugawara:**  
Oh my gosh!

 **Kuroo:**  
Lmfao chill dude

 **Sugawara:**  
But seriously! What if something happens to her?! BRB

 

[Sugawara left the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Kuroo:  
** Mom duties wait for no one LOL

 **Bokuto:  
** LOLOL

 **Lev:**  
Kuroo-san can i send nyan cat 30 times to one person instead to 30 people?

 **Kuroo:**  
Of course

 **Lev:**  
brb!

 

[Lev left the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

[Yaku entered the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Yaku:**  
FUCK YOU KUROO

 **Kuroo:**  
LOLOLOL

 **Bokuto:**  
HAHA

 **Yaku:**  
YOU AND LEV ARE BOTH DEAD TO ME

[Yaku left the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Bokuto:**  
Rip Kuroo 2017

 **Yamaguchi:**  
Tsukki! Do you have the notes from History today? I think I left my notebook at school... ;_;

 **Tsukishima:**  
Yah. Come by my house whenever.

 **Yamaguchi:**  
Thanks Tsukki! I'll head there now. Be there in 20!

 

[Yamaguchi left the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Kuroo:  
** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Bokuto:**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Kuroo:**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I see you Tsukki

 **Bokuto:**  
Chance ball man! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Tsukishima:**  
D   I    E

 

[Tsukishima left the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Kuroo:**  
R00D (°ロ°)

 **Kenma:**  
That's what you get Kuroo

 **Kuroo:**  
Wtf Kenma. At least I'm not waiting 24/7 for a call from a fictional character

 **Kenma:**  
I can't miss 707's call or else I might get his bad route

 **Kuroo:**  
? ? ?

 **Kenma:  
** 707 is calling me. bye

 

[Kenma left the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Akaashi:  
** I'll see you tomorrow at practice Bokuto-san

 **Bokuto:**  
Aw leaving already?

 **Akaashi:**  
Sorry, I have a exam tomorrow that I need to study for

 **Akaashi:**  
Make sure you're not late to tomorrow's morning practice

 **Bokuto:**  
All right AKsasdhiii

 **Akaashi:**  
Then, see you tomorrow. Good-bye to everyone else.

 

[Akaashi left the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Kuroo:**  
Bokuto bro it's just me and you

 **Bokuto:**  
HEY HEY HEY ( •̀ ᴗ •́ )و

 **Kuroo:  
** look what i found

 **Kuroo:**  
₍˄⌓⃘ ˳̫̬ ⌓⃘˄₎ค˒˒  **  
**

**Bokuto:**  
HOOT HOOT ( ↂ⃝✧⃟ོↂ⃝ )

 **Kuroo:**  
Ugly AF (ﾉΦωΦ)ﾉ

 **Hanamaki:**  
Is this what Tokyo captains do when they're bored?

 **Kuroo:**  
Jealous?

 **Hanamaki:**  
No it's way better than receiving selfies from Oikawa at 1 in the morning

 **Hanamaki:**  
I'm not joking  
[Sent an image]

 **Kuroo:**  
WHAT IS HE WEARING?! LMFAOO IS HE FUCKING FIVE?!

 **Hanamaki:**  
He only wears alien-themed pjs

 **Hanamaki:**  
[Sent an image]

 **Kuroo:**  
LMFAOOO HE EVEN HAS AN ALIEN ONSIE

 **Bokuto:**  
LOLOL

 

[Matsukawa and Iwaizumi entered the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Matsukawa:**  
[Sent an image]  
HANAMAKI YOU FORGOT THIS ONE

 **Kuroo:**  
Omfg i'm saving all these

 **Iwaizumi:**  
[Sent an image]  
[Sent an image]  
[Sent an image]  
Or these

 **Kuroo:**  
DAMNNN VICE-CAPTAIN PULLING UP WITH THE GOOD PICS

 **Matsukawa:  
** FUCK ABORT ABORT OIKAWA SAW THE CHAT JUST NOW ABORT ABORT

 

[Hanamaki, Matsukawa left the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

[Oikawa entered the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Oikawa:**  
WHAT THE FUCK

 **Kuroo:**  
So tell me alien-boy. . .

 **Oikawa:**  
FUCK YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT

 **Bokuto:**  
DO YOU BELIEVE IN SPACE

 **Oikawa:**  
FIRST OF ALL, THERE ARE OTHER LIFE FORMS BESIDES EARTH SO YEAH I BELIEVE IN ALIENS.

 **Oikawa:**  
SECOND OF ALL, THERE'S PROOF THAT THERE'S WATER OUTSIDE EARTH SO YEAH, ALIENS ARE POSSIBLE

 **Kuroo:**  
You do you alien-boy

 **Iwaizumi:**  
Oi. Kawa. Don't forget to return the gym keys first thing tomorrow morning

 **Oikawa:**  
DOn't say my name like that!

 

[Iwaizumi left the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

[Daichi entered the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Daichi:**  
... 93 unread messages...

 **Kuroo:**  
Ayeeeeee Karasuno's captain is here

 **Bokuto:  
** WELCOME WELCOME

 **Oikawa:**  
You know what? Embarrassing pictures? it's fine because it's whatever and I fear nothing

 

[WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA entered the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Oikawa:  
** I LIED I HAVE ONE FEAR

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** If you had come to SHIRATORIZAWA you would have no fears, Oikawa.

 **Kuroo:**  
LMFAOOOOO

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** [Sent an image]

 **Daichi:**  
Wow, that's a gorgeous garden!

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** No, it's not perfect yet. The mint plants are overgrowing into the pepper's section

 **Oikawa:**  
YOU'RE OVERGROWING

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** That is false. My physician noted that I have grown at a steady pace.

 **Oikawa:**  
AHrsljbswubW;OV

 **Bokuto:  
** LOLOL

 **Kuroo:**  
Aw man, this is fun

 **Oikawa:**  
HOW IS THIS FUN. THIS IS THE WORST

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** If you had come to SHIRATORIZAWA you would have had more fun than in Seijoh

 **Oikawa:**  
omg     i    m

[Oikawa left the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Kuroo:  
** LOL but wait, someone bring Oikawa back

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** Was it something I said that offended Oikawa?

 **Bokuto:**  
Nah, you good bro

 **Daichi:**  
Ah...

 **Bokuto:  
** Just one of those days for Oikawa

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** I see.

 **Bokuto:  
** Question. Why is shiratoirzsad in caps?

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** Do you mean SHIRATORIZAWA?

 **Bokuto:  
** no, shiratoriscawsdqa

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** SHIRATORIZAWA?

 **Bokuto:  
** NO SHIRAATDOUIZWA!!!!

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** It is spelled SHIRATORIZAWA.

 **Kuroo:**  
Jfc Bokuto

 **Daichi:**  
Maybe he has his caps lock on?

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** I am currently on my phone and it just changes whenever I type SHIRATORIZAWA.

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** SHIRATORIZAWA

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** SHIRATORIZAWA

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** SHIRATORIZAWA

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** SHIRATORIZAWA

 **Bokuto:**  
OK WE GET IT LMFAO

 

[Oikawa entered the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Oikawa:  
** WHAT DO YOU WANT KUROO

 **Kuroo:**  
Hahaha

 **Kuroo:**  
But seriously, I'm glad all the captains gathered in the end

 **Daichi:**  
? ? Something on your mind Kuroo?

 **Kuroo:**  
Just feeling a bit melancholy knowing that it's going to be our last year with the youngsters

 **Bokuto:  
** Kuroo...

 **Daichi:  
** That is true...but we got to keep our heads high! We have to believe in them to do their best!

 **Bokuto:  
** Yeah Kuroo! ^ Wat Daichi said

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** Yes, I agree with Daichi as well

 **Daichi:  
** And besides, we can always visit them during their matches C:

 **Oikawa:**  
Got to make sure no is slacking!

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** SHIRATORIZAWA will go to Nationals

 **Oikawa:  
** AND SEIJOH. DON'T FORGET THAT YOU FARMER

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** I am also a gardener.

 **Oikawa:  
** WHATEVER

 **Kuroo:**  
Hahaha thanks guys... Time just flies ya know?

 **Daichi:**  
High school may not be forever but the memories we made are, Kuroo.

 **Bokuto:**  
BET YOU KUROO IS CRYING RIGHT NOW

 **Kuroo:**  
AM NOT

 **Kuroo:**  
But seriously guys, thanks ʘ̥ꀾʘ̥

 **Daichi:**  
Glad to be here Kuroo.

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** I have been informed by Tendo that practice will start soon

 **Oikawa:  
** The fuck. It's 7 why are you guys still practicing

 **WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA:  
** Members of the SHIRATORIZAWA volleyball team has two practice times. One from 3-5 and from 7-9.

 **Oikawa:  
** WhatevER

 

[WAKATOSHI USHIJIMA left the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Oikawa:  
** I can breathe now

 **Kuroo:**  
lol

 **Daichi:  
** Ah, that remind me. I have to talk to Hinata and Kageyama about their grades...

 **Bokuto:**  
OOOOO! SAY HI TO HINATA FOR ME! I MISS THAT KID

 **Daichi:  
** Will do. Good night everyone!

 

[Daichi left the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Oikawa:  
** Since everyone is leaving, guess it's my turn now

 **Oikawa:**  
See you losers~

 

[Oikawa left the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Bokuto:  
** Kuroo!

 **Kuroo:**  
What

 **Bokuto:  
** Akkasashi texted me! He told me to set my alarm clock

 **Bokuto:**  
Doesn't he know that he's the setter and I'm the ACE? ?

 **Bokuto:**  
i don't even know how to set!

 **Kuroo:**  
Jfc

 **Kuroo:**  
GOOD NIGHT BOKUTO

 **Bokuto:**  
AKasssskhi is so weird lol BYE BRO

 

[Bokuto left the group chat: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE]

 

 **Kuroo:**  
(－‸ლ)

 

 

 

[Kuroo changed the group name from: VOLLEYBALL4LYFE to: ThankYouEveryone]

[Kuroo left the group chat: ThankYouEveryone]

* * *

 **A/N:** I DON'T WANT ANY OF THE THIRD-YEARS TO LEAVE! I hope this wasn't all over the place. Had to cut out some characters out because it was getting ridiculously long... so I apologize if you don't see your favorite character! I'll be sure to include them in future chapters!

 **Next:** 2 in 1


	21. Chapter 21

Shorts that revolve around the Haikyuu characters. Inspirations come from Tumblr posts, Twitter, and Pinterest.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Haikyuu or the characters! All the beautiful boys belong to Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**21\. 2 in 1**

* * *

"And time!" Hanamaki cried out as he pressed the stop button on his stop watch. "The Great King, Oikawa, fails his mission to shower under 5 minutes after practice!"

Said teen had a towel tied haphazardly around his waist as he was kicked out of the stall by Hanamaki. His brown locks were sticking straight down making him look like a wet dog. "Damn you Makki! Are you sure you didn't cut off my time?!"

"What the shit do you do in the shower Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asked his friend, who still had studs in his hair as he crossed his arms and a frown on his face. "Literally everyone is out of the shower in 5 minutes after practice."

"Well, don't blame me Iwa-chan! I don't understand how people can shower in 5 minutes. I mean, I try to go as fast as I can but I still have to shampoo my hair and condition my hair and scrub myself and shave! How do you do that in five minutes?" Oikawa rambled on. "Not to mention it takes time for the shower to dispense warm water! But seriously how are you guys able to be in and out so fast?"

" **2 in 1 conditioner & shampoo**." Iwaizumi replied with a snort. He watched Oikawa stop in his track and he could imagine a light-bulb going off.

"FUCK. OF COURSE!"

* * *

**Next:**  Pokemon Go


End file.
